Ohne dich
Ohne dich is the tenth track of Reise, Reise. It was also the third single of the album, released on 22 November 2004. It follows a slow, even romantic balladic style. The central motif is Without you, I cannot be, without you..., With you, I am also alone, without you... The single includes as its 6th track the so-called beta version of what should have been part of Mutter. "Ohne dich" was planned for Mutter, but then dismissed. The video was filmed in the Kaun Valley and on the Pitz Valley glacier in Tyrol, Austria. It shows the band members climbing and hiking. Story Development In the video development a number of ideas came up, including one set at sea. Another, one of Richard's, was to make an adaptation of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Match-Seller". Both of these ideas were abandoned in favour of a mountainous setting. Filming took place around in and around the Ötztal Glacier in Austria and Wolfgang Lake. The vertical mountain climbing part was filmed on a climbing wall in a carpark. To provide further realism, the band were taught by experienced mountain climbers. To establish that the band had been out in the wilderness for some time, the make-up department provided fake beards. Lyrics & Translation Ich werde in die Tannen gehen Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer Weh mir, oh weh Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein Ohne dich Mit dir bin ich auch allein Ohne dich Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich Mit dir stehen die Sekunden Lohnen nicht Auf den Ästen in den Gräben ist es nun still und ohne Leben Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer Weh mir, oh weh Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein Ohne dich Mit dir bin ich auch allein Ohne dich Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich Mit dir stehen die Sekunden Lohnen nicht ohne dich Ohne dich Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer Weh mir, oh weh Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein Ohne dich Mit dir bin ich auch allein Ohne dich Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich Mit dir stehen die Sekunden Lohnen nicht ohne dich Ohne dich Ohne dich Ohne dich Ohne dich I'm going to go into the fir trees There where I last saw her But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest And the forest it is so black and empty Woe is me, oh woe And the birds sing no more Without you I cannot be Without you With you I am alone too Without you Without you I count the hours without you With you the seconds stand still They aren't worth it On the branches in the ditches it's now silent and without life And breathing becomes oh so hard for me Woe is me, oh woe And the birds sing no more Without you I cannot be Without you With you I am alone too Without you Without you I count the hours without you With you the seconds stand still They aren't worth it without you Without you And breathing becomes oh so hard for me Woe is me, oh woe And the birds sing no more Without you I cannot be Without you With you I am alone too Without you Without you I count the hours without you With you the seconds stand still They aren't worth it without you Without you Without you Without you Without you de:Ohne dich es:Ohne dich Movie clip In the movie, all the band members are on a voyage to the place where Till has last seen 'her'(Dich). They climb on a mountain, but then Till falls. He's still alive, but his foot is wounded and he has got gangrene. The group is climbing farther, until they reach the top of the mountain that they were looking for. They place Till on the ground. Till looks at a cross, probably the sign that his lover is dead. Then, he dies.